Te quiero
by Susano'o Samma
Summary: Kakashi x Shizune Los caminos de Shizune y de Kakahsi se cruzan en un particular dia de lluvia que los lleva a descubrir sus sentimientos por el otro.


_**"**_ _ **Te quiero"**_

Desde su ventana ella siempre lo observa con curiosidad... Calmado, inteligente... ¡Misterioso!, caminando siempre con esa actitud despreocupada e indiferente, el se pasea por las calles de Konoha con ese sucio libro entre las manos.

Aunque ella lo mira, el no parece notarla y muy rara ves cruzan palabra... "¿Por que se interesaría en mí?" piensa ella... "Después de todo... Yo solo soy la asistente del hokage"...

Aun así, sin poder evitarlo, la tan peculiar personalidad del shinobi le resulta sumamente atractiva. Más de alguna ves, el se ha aparecido en su mente en forma de un pensamiento repentino que hace cosquillear sus entrañas mientras ella trata de convencerse de que no es nada... "No... Yo no puedo estar enamorada de el" se repite una y otra ves...

...

Grises nubes con centelleantes relámpagos se aglomeran sobre el cielo de Konoha. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caen cada ves con más frecuencia precipitándose a lo que inminentemente sera una gran tormenta.

Las pocas personas que a estas horas aún caminan por las calles se apresuran a encontrar refugio en sus hogares cubriendo sus cabezas con lo que tienen a la mano. Entre ellos Shizune, la joven medico camina a prisa con una enorme pila de libros y papeles que apenas puede sostener con ambas manos. Después horas y horas organizando archivos en la oficina de la hokage su largo día aún no termina...

Con los ojos entrecerrados por el viento húmedo que golpea su cara, ella camina a prisa con las piernas entumidas por el frio al tiempo que la lluvia se vuelve más y más intensa. Antes de darse cuenta, su ropa y cabello ya están completamente empapados y el kimono negro que lleva puesto se ajusta a su cuerpo mojado dejando al descubierto la sensual silueta de su figura que casi siempre pasa desapercibida...

Ocupada en proteger los importantes documentos y llegar pronto a su destino, la joven no se percata del resbaloso charco con lodo que la hace tropezar y caer de golpe al piso aterrizando de manera bochornosa con el rostro en el fango...

— ¡MIERDA! — Grita ella perdiendo la compostura mientras se levanta haciendo un pequeño berrinche al ver todos sus documentos humedecerse en el piso mojado.

Exhausta y abatida por su mala fortuna, ella se queda en el suelo contemplando como la cruel lluvia acaricia con brío el paisage. "¿Por que me a mí?"se pregunta ella con desaliento en el rostro. Temblando por el frio, abrasa sus rodillas heladas sin ganas de levantarse mientras el estruendoso sonido de las nubes relampagueantes retumba en sus oídos...

...

— ¿Un día difícil? — Pregunta una voz familiar.

Mirando de reojo, ella nota la imponente presencia de Kakashi, quien detrás de ella sostiene un paraguas protegiéndola de la tormenta. El renombrado shinobi la mira con su muy característica sonrisa en un intento por darle ánimos.

— Peor que eso. — Dice ella.

— Este era el trabajo de toda la semana... Ahora no sé que le diré a Tsunade sama.

Calmo como siempre, el ninja que copia se le acerca y gentilmente la toma de la mano para levantarla. Sin poderse explicar por que, el corazón de la kunoichi late con más fuerza al sentir el repentino acercamiento... Compartiendo el reducido espacio bajo el paraguas, sus miradas se cruzan por un momento, suficiente para hacer que la sangre se agolpe en el rostro de la joven kunoichi que sin mucho éxito trata de disimularlo...

— Gracias. — Dice ella tímidamente mientras se acomoda el cabello con la mirada al piso.

Tras levantar lo poco que quedo del papeleo, Kakashi se ofrece cortésmente a acompañarla hasta su casa...

Entre la lluvia, los dos caminan muy cercano uno del otro sin decir palabra alguna. A pesar del silencio, no parece haber incomodidad entre ellos y con la cálida cercanía del shinobi, el frio que Shizune sentía desampárese por completo. Su cuerpo deja de temblar pero no así sus rodillas que parecieran doblarse como las de una colegiala enamorada... No obstante, dicha sensación le resulta agradable.

Con la lluvia golpeando la sombrilla con cadencia y el soplar del viento acariciando su cabello, Shizune camina con los brazos cruzados en el pecho cubriendo así la transparencia de su ropa humedecida. El la mira y sin pensarlo suelta una riza juguetona sacándole también una pequeña sonrisa a la kunoichi...

Sonrisa encantadora que logra cautivar al shinobi de cabello plateado que al verla no puede evitar recordar a esa dulce chica con la que solía pasar el tiempo cuando era más joven...

Con una personalidad fría y calmada, Shizune siempre pensó en Kakashi como una especie de amor platónico. En sus días como compañeros de academia, ella lo observaba siempre a lo lejos sintiendo cierta admiración por el, esa actitud tan misteriosa y el enigma bajo su mascara la volvían loca... En el buen sentido...

El tiempo paso y la tragedia toco la vida de Kakashi, tras la muerte de su sensei y sus compañeros, el shinobi logro encontrar en Shizune cierto alivio para su dolor... Por aquellos días, cuando él descansaba de sus deberes como ANBU y ella se encontraba en la aldea después de alguno de sus viajes con Tsunade, los dos solían encontrarse para charlar sobre cualquier cosa...

Sin embargo, a pesar del alivio que el shinobi sentía al escucharla y los cálidos sentimientos de ella hacia el, ambos crecieron y aquellos agradables momentos quedaron atrás... Con el tiempo se distanciaron llegando incluso a olvidar lo que alguna ves sintieron...

...

Finalmente, después de la pequeña caminata la pareja se detiene cuando llegan a la puerta del departamento de la medico en lo alto de la torre del hokage.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kakashi sin más se despide con un simple "Nos vemos", dando la vuelta para seguir con su camino. Al verlo alejarse, la joven kunoichi casi tartamudeando interrumpe su partida diciendo:

— E... Espera... — Con una sonrisa y las mejillas enrojecidas.

— ¿Por que no entras?

No muy convencido, él titubea al responder, después de todo hace ya bastante tiempo desde la ultima ves que los dos pasaron un momento juntos, saludos ocasionales e intercambio de documentos para misiones es toda la relación que han tenido en años, no obstante, la compañía de la kunoichi sigue resultando sumamente cautivadora para el, es como si el tiempo con ella fluyera de manera más agradable.

Cálida, dulce, amable y siempre con esa bella sonrisa que ilumina cualquier lugar en donde se para, él piensa en ella como su opuesto exacto, tan distinta, tan lejana... El se niega a pensar en ella como algo más cercano que una compañera de Konoha, aunque en el fondo así lo desee.

— !Vamos¡ ... es lo menos que puedo hacer... — Insiste ella mientras lo toma de la mano para hacerlo entrar.

...

Dentro de la muy elegante y perfectamente ordenada habitación, Kakashi se haya sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de te color caoba mientras aguarda paciente...

Tras hacerlo esperar unos minutos, Shizune aparece frente a el sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera sobre ella. Aun con el cabello un poco húmedo y con una pequeña toalla al rededor del cuello, ella se sienta al lado y muy cerca del shinobi. El kimono que llevaba puesto ha sido remplazado por una ajustada pijama de dos piezas que la hace lucir adorable y en su rostro un radiante gesto de alegría resplandecé en la habitación.

— Perdón por hacerte esperar. — Dice ella mientras sirve una porción de te para el peliplata.

El shinobi sonríe y a manera de broma responde.

— Normalmente soy yo el que hace esperar a las personas...

Sacándole a Shizune una suave risa...

Con el pasar de los minutos, entre tímidas sonrisas y coquetas miradas el ambiente entre ambos comienza a tornarse sumamente cómodo y agradable, los ojos de la kunoichi brillan con ternura mientras habla sin parar de lo maravilloso que fue viajar por el mundo junto a su maestra y lo mucho que añora aquellos años.

Con atención, el la escucha y sin darse cuenta se pierde en la profunda belleza de su mirada. " ¡Es tan linda! " Piensa el cuando ve la dulce expresión en el fino rostro de la joven.

De pronto...

Un golpe de cordura azota con fuerza el interior del shinobi. Sin importar lo que pase por su mente, o la de ambos, la realidad es que esta hermosa y dulce mujer merece mucho más de lo que él podría ofrecerle, cercano siempre a la desgracia y con la muerte rondándolo misión tras misión, pensar en ella como algo más que una colega de Konoha implicaria lastimarla inevitablemente... O por lo menos, eso es lo que él piensa...

Interrumpiendo el charlar de la pelinegra, Kakashi se despide apresuradamente con una sonrisa algo tensa tratando de evadir la maraña de sentimientos que están por despertar en él.

— ¿Te estoy aburriendo? — Pregunta la kunoichi algo desalentada.

— No... No es eso. — Responde el, negando con las manos.

— Entonces... ¿Por que la prisa?, Al menos espera a que pare la lluvia.

Por un momento, el silencio se apodera de la habitación formando entre los dos una barrera intangible que los aleja, por un lado ella, que temerosa de mostrarse frágil o vulnerable oculta lo mejor que puede los sentimientos que la urgen a lanzarse a los brazos del shinobi sin que nada más importe, y el, que por miedo a lastimarla se muestra siempre distante...

...

— Kakashi san... Tu... ¿que piensas de mí? — Pregunta Shizune rompiendo finalmente con la ominosa tensión.

El peliplata ríe algo desconcertado por la pregunta y sin pensarlo mucho responde.

— Creo que eres asombrosa... Nadie en esta aldea trabaja más que tu, y aun así lo haces siempre sonriendo...

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, la kunoichi clava la mirada sobre el único ojo visible del shinobi que también la observa. Ella, con un visible nerviosismo se muerde el labio como tratando de ahogar las palabras a punto de escaparse de su boca...

— Te quiero... Kakashi san — Dice súbitamente ocasionando la sorpresa del hombre frente a ella.

— Yo... También te quiero... — Responde el peliplata pensando en esto como solo una ingenua declaración amistosa.

— Y... ¿Me quieres como yo a ti? — Pregunta ella con pesar, temiendo dentro de si que la respuesta sea no.

— ¿Como? — Pregunta él.

A manera de respuesta, Shizune inclina lentamente su cuerpo acercando su rostro enrojecido con el de Kakashi quien se queda quieto esperándola con avidez mientras se pregunta a si mismo, " ¿que es lo correcto por hacer?". Ella cierra los ojos y con delicadeza rosa sus labios con los de el a través de su mascara alzándose en una dicha que emula a la de sus recuerdos más felices.

Absorta y sin oposición, ella lleva sus manos hasta el rostro del shinobi buscando despojarlo por fin de la fastidiosa prenda que se interpone entre ellos...

Finalmente... El sin igual rostro de Kakashi queda al descubierto...

Los grandes y hermosos ojos de Shizune brillan con encanto mientras lo contempla sonrojada... Inclinando ligeramente el rostro, ella cierra los ojos y se queda inmóvil como esperando a que él reaccione y la bese...

"Es realmente linda" Piensa el, dudando en lo que esta por hacer mientras la observa con fascinación extraviándose en su belleza... "No debo hacer esto" se repite una y otra ves buscando a toda costa evitar lastimarla. Aunque su corazón le dice que no puede vivir sin ella, está dispuesto a dejar todo de lado con tal de protegerla...

El espacio en la habitación se reduce y el tiempo se detiene, como si en todo el universo solo estuvieran él y ella...

Sin poder evitarlo, él cede... Olvidándose de todo, sus instintos lo impulsan a arrojarse hacia ella y antes de darse cuenta se haya sumergido en la delicadeza de los suaves y finos labios color rosa de la kunoichi...

El corazón de Shizune se hincha de alegría y un extraño hormigueo recorre su cuerpo al tiempo que arrastra sus suaves manos hasta el cuello del shinobi quien permanece meditabundo...

De pronto... El hombre de cabello plateado se detiene en seco y como disculpándose dice:

— Lo siento... Shizune, yo no planee que esto sucediera.

Sin lograr comprenderlo, ella se inclina nuevamente hacia el solo para ser interrumpida por las manos del peliplata que la alejan tomándola sutilmente de los hombros...

— ¿que pasa... ? ... Kakashi san... — Pregunta ella descolocada.

— Tú no quieres esto... — Dice él.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia él y con un tono calmo y dulce pregunta.

— ¿Por que no lo querría?

— Por que mereces algo mejor. — Responde él.

Shizune clava la mirada con desaliento al sentirse rechazada... "Probablemente está mintiendo" piensa ella mientras puede sentir como un hueco se abre en su corazón... "¿Como alguien como yo podría gustarle?, ¡Soy una tonta!". Sus ojos se humedesen frente al shinobi quien la mira destrozado... Después de todo, lo ultimo que él quería era verla llorar...

— No tienes que mentir... solo di que no te gusto... — Dice ella.

A manera de una suave caricia el peliplata limpia una lagrima que cae por la mejilla de la kunoichi..

— No... No es eso — Responde el con una voz muy tenue.

Con enojo la kunoichi quita de su rostro la mano del shinobi y vociferando pregunta.

— ¿Entonces que es?

En completo silencio, el la mira y con una expresión de profunda tristeza en los ojos la toma de la mano.

— Te amo... Y quisiera poder decírtelo, pero eso te lastimaría. — Dice el con el corazón encogido.

— No sé cuando... Ni como... Pero así sera...

— ¡No seas tonto! — Responde ella interrumpiéndolo con una voz fuerte y a punto del llanto.

— Si crees que haciendo esto no me lastimas entonces eres un imbécil.

Kakashi se queda mirándola enmudecido y después de unos segundos con la voz entrecortada le dice.

— Yo solo... No quiero lastimarte.

Ella frota sus ojos y soltando una dulce sonrisa con un tono burlón hacia el, lo abraza arrebatadamente para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle.

— ¿Como algo que me hace sentir tan feliz podría lastimarme?

De pronto... Como un destello que ilumina su interior, Kakashi encuentra la respuesta en lo más profundo de su corazón ensombresido por el sufrimiento del pasado... "Es cierto" piensa el con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro...

Durante todo este tiempo estuvo tan preocupado en no lastimarla que perdió de vista los sentimientos de la kunoichi hacia el, es hasta este instante que se da cuenta de lo ingenuo que fue al pensar que no la lastimarla, oscilando entre las dudas, el shinobi de cabello plateado toma una decisión que devuelve la tranquilidad a su corazón...

Hacerla feliz...

Dejándose llevar, el la abraza con todas sus fuerzas para luego fundir sus labios en un dulce beso...

Tomándola de la cintura, la lleva hasta su pecho al tiempo que suavemente rosa sus labios con los de ella. Ensimismados, se pierden en el tiempo mientras los minutos pasan y pasan... Entre los tiernos jadeos de la kunoichi, sus labios solo se despegan por breves instantes para tomar aire...

De a poco, el cuerpo de Shizune comienza a acalorarse y con las entrañas hormigueantes logra sentirse más viva y radiante que nunca. Con todos sus sentidos acelerados es invadida por un cálido y ansioso deseo de ser tocada y en una impresión de ternura y gozo su cuerpo se siente humedecido por dentro despertando en ella pensamientos mucho más ardientes...

Excitada y con sensaciones intensas que la recorren de pies a cabeza, ella se levanta y tomándolo de las manos lo guiá hasta su dormitorio...

...

Con vista a toda la ciudad, un enorme ventanal se extiende por la habitación y frente a el un cómodo futon sobre el tatami. Shizune cierra las cortinas con premura para luego arrojar al shinobi sobre el lecho. Este, la toma entre sus brazos oprimiéndola contra su pecho de tal forma que incluso puede escuchar el latir de sus pulsaciones. Con una pincelada de ternura, ella lo besa llevando su corazon a sumergirse en un delirio de alegría que la rebasa...

Sin que sus cuerpos se separen por un segundo, la noche avanzá con lentitud entre el cálido devaneo que abraza a sus almas dando alivio a su soledad. En el umbrío de la obscura habitación iluminada apenas por la tenue luz del nuboso cielo nocturno, sus figuras se desvanecen en una sola al tiempo que sus labios se enredan con pasión...

Suavemente, ella acaricia el plateado cabello del shinobi mientras con su toque de delicadeza lo despoja poco a poco de la parte superior de su vestimenta dejando al descubierto el marcado torso del shinobi.

A manera de una tierna caricia, Kakashi arrastra con suavidad su mano abriéndose paso hasta la entrepierna de la kunoichi quien con el rostro invadido por el rubor acerca nuevamente su boca con la de él para con un tierno beso entregar su consentimiento dejándose llevar por el momento. Lentamente, los cálidos dedos del shinobi se deslizan entre la ropa interior de Shizune acariciando con gentileza sus húmedos y virginales labios.

El cuerpo de la kunoichi se estremece con satisfacción al sentir los hábiles dedos de Kakashi deambular entre sus piernas y un suave gemido se escapa de su boca deleitando el oído del shinobi. Pronto, la temperatura incrementa y la ropa comienza a volverse un obstáculo entre ellos. Tomándose un respiro, la kunoichi se muerde los labios mientras con urgencia desabrocha los botones de su pijama para dejar al descubierto la parte superior de su muy deseable figura. Cautivado, el peliplata la contempla por unos segundos antes de lanzarse a ella percibiendo en en su cuello el sutil aroma de su perfume...

Extasiados, se entregan al momento y antes de darse cuenta la kunoichi ya ha sido despojada de toda la vestimenta, conservando en si solo la prenda baja de su ropa interior que yace al nivel de sus rodillas que tiemblan sin parar mientras Kakashi la acaricia.

Guiada por el shinobi, los hasta ahora reprimidos instintos de Shizune despiertan en ella llevándola a desbordar su emoción entre las sabanas y pronto su cuerpo comienza a vibrar con deseo pidiéndole con urgencia algo más que unas simples caricias...

Envolviendo al shinobi con sus piernas, ella se coloca frente a él y con una tierna expresión lo mira a los ojos casi suplicándole que la tome. Lentamente, Kakashi acomoda su cuerpo acercando su cintura con la de la Shizune para con muy suaves movimientos descansar la punta de su miembro en la estrecha vagina de la kunoichi.

Con ternura, Kakashi acaricia cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pelinegra quien con las pulsaciones aceleradas y la temperatura elevada se muestra dócil dejándose guiar por el shinobi... Lentamente y poco a poco, Kakashi empuja para entrar más profundo en ella y un "Ouch" se escapa de la boca de esta a manera de un suave suspiro que resuena en el oído del shinobi.

Frías gotas de lluvia caen golpeando con cadencia el ventanal de la habitación al tiempo que los dos se enfrascan en un ardiente arrebato de placer que los conduce a perderse por completo el uno en el otro...

Los tiernos gemidos de la kunoichi se intensifican a medida que con un ritmo suave y lento Kakashi comienza a hacerla suya. La brecha entre sus cuerpos se reduce a cero mientras se envuelven en un caluroso frenesí...

Hechas puño entre sus manos, Shizune sujeta con fuerza las sabanas al tiempo que sus gritos hacen eco en la habitación. Por un instante, sus almas se funden en una sola y sus figuras se ven inmersas en una danza que emula el entendimiento de sus corazones.

Con sutileza, Kakashi acaricia suavemente los soberbios pechos de Shizune que cierra los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo es abrazado por el rubor que tiñe toda su piel con un terso color rojo...

Agitada, ella levanta su espalda y acerca su rostro enrojecido con el del shinobi para con ternura besarlo mientras su cuerpo es empujado hacia atrás y hacia adelante por el movimiento del peliplata que la penetra con entrañable delicadeza...

De pronto...

El cálido beso es interrumpido por la kunoichi quien en un súbito impulso se arroja hacia atrás soltando un escandaloso y tierno gemido...

— Ka... Kakashi san...— Dice ella mientras se retuerce...

Sus piernas se estremecen mientras el shinobi continua sin detenerse, el rose de sus pieles sudorosas la lleva a una explosión de placer que la hace vibrar por dentro. Su cuerpo se humedece al tiempo que Kakashi la toma con firmeza apoyando sus manos sobre el futon hasta que con largos y suaves gemidos de placer, la kunoichi lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas hundiéndose en su pecho.

— Te amo... Kakashi san — Dice ella algo agitada.

Con un beso en la mejilla, el shinobi responde dándole apenas un respiro antes de tomarla nuevamente. Con fuerza vuelve a hacerla suya. Ella cede ante el ímpetu del shinobi quien a pesar de la intensidad, acaricia con dulzura su cuerpo. Ella lo besa tiernamente y pronto su mente es llevada a caer en el delirio de nueva cuenta...

Firmemente, el sujeta los brazos de Shizune contra la cama al tiempo que el cadencioso golpeteo de sus cuerpos hace rebotar los no muy grandes pero bien formados pechos de la kunoichi. Los sonidos de placer no paran y sus movimientos se sincronizan en una candente coreografiá que funciona las geometrías de sus figuras.

...

Perdiendo la timidez, Shizune lleva la espalda del shinobi contra la cama y con prontitud se ubica sobre el introduciéndolo en su estrecho y húmedo cuerpo. Lentamente, ella se acomoda encima de él y con delicadeza comienza a rebotar con suaves movimientos sobre la cintura del peliplata que contempla con fascinación la desnudes de su torso iluminado por el claro de la luna que entra a través del cristal de la ventana...

Mordiéndose los labios con una tierna y coqueta expresión en los ojos, ella lo mira mientras acaricia con exquisitez sus pechos al sentirse invadida por el electrizante placer que la domina. Lentamente, las manos de Kakashi se deslizan con pulcritud desde las largas piernas hasta el firme y redondo trasero de Shizune que disfruta cada segundo como si se tratara de la cúspide en su intimidad...

La noche avanza con la habitación convirtiéndose en un santuario para los instintos de la pareja. Al ritmo de la cadente lluvia que azota el ventanal, Shizune se contonea sobre Kakashi llevándolo a experimentar una indescriptible sensación que se ve reflejada en su rostro enmarcado por el placer...

Sus consciencias parecen desprenderse y sus cuerpos se rinden ante el deseo que irrumpe en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

Absortos, oscilan entre el jubilo y la excitación que los lleva a olvidarse de todas las limitaciones y antes de darse cuenta la kunoichi arriba al orgasmo mientras el palpitante cuerpo del peliplata roza en su interior...

Un deleitante gimoteo se escapa de los labios de Shizune al tiempo que el shinobi puede sentir como la parte más intima de la kunoichi se contrae humedecida produciendo en el, sensaciones que lo obligan a responder de la misma manera...

Mordiendo sus labios con los dientes entrecerrados, la kunoichi inhala una gran cantidad de aire para luego soltar finalmente una larga y cautivadora exclamación de goce que pinta una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del shinobi de cabello plateado. Agitada, ella descansa sobre el pecho del shinobi quien con delicadeza acaricia su espalda.

Algunos segundos pasan en calma hasta que el aun rígido cuerpo de Kakashi es cobijado nuevamente por la cálida vagina de la kunoichi, quien un poco adolorida complace al shinobi con deleitantes movimientos que lo embriagan...

Frunciendo el entrecejo y con los dientes apretados, la kunoichi es penetrada al tiempo que los labios del Kakashi estimulan con suaves roses la exquisitez de sus senos. Con el danzar de la pelinegra, el shinobi es arrastrado a experimentar la sublime experiencia de hacerla suya.

Con una exaltada percepción de sus sentidos y la respiración acelerada, el cuerpo de Shizune parece moverse por instinto al tiempo que sus ojos se cierran en un éxtasis de placer que le impide detenerse. Su cuerpo vibra con intensidad y de nueva cuenta sus gemidos estimulan a Kakashi que igualmente cautivado arroja la cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro...

Empujándola contra su pecho, el shinobi toma a la kunoichi entre sus brazos al tiempo que los dos son arrastrados por un caudal de intensas emociones que los dominan. Con los ojos cerrados y la y la boca entreabierta, la kunoichi se aferra con fuerza al torso del shinobi mientras los minutos pasan y pasan entre gimoteos y caricias.

La sensibilidad aumenta en la kunoichi y pronto su mente se dilata haciéndole saber que esta por llegar al limite, el sudor cae por su frente y su aliento es contenido mientras con los rítmicos movimientos disfruta al sentir cada centímetro de Kakashi en su interior...

Cuando llega nuevamente al clímax... El placer se escapa de la boca de Shizune en forma de un tierno gemido que retumba en la habitación al tiempo que su cuerpo exhausto se desvanece sobre Kakashi quien la besa con dulzura mientras la deja descansar sobre su pecho.

...

Algo adolorida pero deseando satisfacer al shinobi, la kunoichi separa su cuerpo del de el por un breve instante para luego acercar su rostro al palpitante miembro del shinobi y tomarlo entre sus manos. Con cierta ternura en la mirada, la pelinegra juguetea con sus labios en la punta y poco lo va introduciendo cada ves más profundo en su boca.

Con fascinación, el la contempla mientras ella lo envuelve entre su boca para con sutiles movimientos estimularlo. A punto de llegar al clímax, el shinobi disfruta mientras puede sentir como la kunoichi lame y besa su pene humedecido por la salivá que escurre por la boca de la kunoichi...

Finalmente, cerrando los ojos con una expresión de placer enmarcando su rostro, Kakashi se arroja hacia atrás y explota en la boca de Shizune que abre los en un sobresalto para luego soltar una tierna sonrisa mientras engulle los fluidos del shinobi.

...

Satisfechos, los dos guardan silencio por un instante mientras recuperan el aliento. Shizune se recuesta junto a Kakashi y con cariño lo abraza para descansar a su lado. Envueltos entre las sabanas, sus cuerpos se enredan dándose calor al tiempo que el ímpetu de la tormenta decae dejando tras de si solo un apacible sonido de tranquilidad.

Con un encantador brillo en los ojos, la kunoichi lo mira y casi susurrando pregunta:

— Cuando despierte mañana... ¿Aun estarás aquí?

El shinobi de cabello plateado sonríe y lentamente acerca su rostro con el de ella para con delicadeza besar la comisura de sus labios y responder:

— ¿Por que me iría? — Envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

Exhausta y contenta, la kunoichi cae dormida sobre el pecho del shinobi consciente de que ni en el más bello de sus sueños podrá emular la felicidad de ese instante...

 _ **Fin...**_

* * *

 _ **Me disculpo si resulto un poco largo, pense en separarlo en dos capitulos pero no encontre en donde poner pausa,**_

 **tambie** _ **n trate de hacerlo lo menos vulgar posible, tal ves eso no les guste.**_


End file.
